


All Clear

by godtiermeme



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Baby Eren, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiermeme/pseuds/godtiermeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, Hanji, and Erwin are all members of a three-person scouting mission to determine if a little place called Megaton is worthy enough to be destroyed by an Enclave attack. They all assume the mission will end with the destruction of the small settlement and that their efforts to bring down the purist organisation from the inside will be set into motion in the far future.</p><p>But, when Levi finds a baby by the name of Eren behind his and Hanji's allotted lodging place, things begin to quickly change. And a budding love affair with a local shopkeeper doesn't help clarify the increasingly blurred line between dedication and desertion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Clear

**Author's Note:**

> I might as well credit Fallout, since 99.9% of the universe is Fallout. Um... Yeah... That's about it. I hope you enjoy my stupid story.

I never really liked the Enclave to begin with. In fact, I always thought they were a bunch of stuck-up bastards with nothing better to do than to argue amongst themselves about the petty issues of their imaginary country. I only joined them to take them down from the inside, and I rose through their ranks with the sole purpose of destroying them. Even so, I had a certain amount of loyalty towards them. They fed me, provided me with ridiculous uniforms, and cleaned me up after each mission.

So, when I was sent to some run-down, dingy little settlement by the name of Megaton on the far edge of the-middle-of-fucking-nowhere, I went with the idea that I’d return either empty handed or with information for a bombing. Either way, I assumed the information would be truthful.

See, the story behind the story goes something like this. Some bastard in the Enclave noticed some signs of life from that crappy little town. He reported it, and the bosses up top decided that that meant it was fit to bomb. Just to make sure they didn’t waste a bomb, though, they also sent out a scouting party of three people—me and my friends, Hanji and Erwin.

We—Hanji and I—were assigned to patrolling the area in civilian clothes to judge the bomb-worthiness. We were to stay for three weeks.

Erwin was sent to do more espionage. He needed to gather information on the logistics and all that fancy shit of the town. Things no one really care about except for the people in charge. He was scheduled to stay for four weeks.

But I suppose that doesn’t actually matter to you, does it? There’s nothing really interesting in the background of things, especially things as drab as this. Hell, most people are really only interested in hearing about the part when the button gets pressed and the whole town rockets into the air in a fiery cloud of death, right? The only interesting thing to most other people is the story. So, I suppose I might as well get around to just shutting up and telling that, shouldn’t I?

 

* * *

 

Hanji and I started in a different area from Erwin. We were dropped off on the eastern outskirts; Erwin was dropped in the west. Not that it mattered… there was only one, giant, ugly metal gate leading into the little settlement.

Anyhow, we all came outfitted with specially designed “civilian dress.” They supposedly kept environmental radiation off of us, but  we were still told to stay away from odd-looking shit. We each had little electronic databases strapped unceremoniously to our wrists. They were about the size of a small orange and contained areas to answer questions regarding the area’s population, size, and demographics. Boring, irrelevant things.

We—again, referring to Hanji and I—entered the town quietly, introduced ourselves as married travellers in need of a place to stay. They let us in, told us where we could find everything, and gave us a rudimentary map of the craterous little town. We wandered around some, got to know where things were, and retired to our designated place of lodging.

The place we were staying was pretty damned disgusting, by the way. The walls were made of flimsy, corrugated metal slabs. Efforts to brighten the place with wallpaper only succeeded in covering the whole room with a layer of ugly, peeling, putrid floral patterning. The bed was falling apart.

I recall uttering something about the place being an irradiated pigpen or something like that.

And I remember Hanji brushing off the commentary as she usually does. She said something about it being a chance to learn more about the people we were really supporting. I don’t really know; I wasn’t paying attention.

Honestly, most of the first day was obscured by what happened after dark—when I left the room to wander around instead of sleep.

See, I was wandering around like some sort of lost bastard puppy. I went through random trash cans and salvaged a few things for later—screws, patches of fabric, bent needles. I intended to use these items to clean up our disusting room. I examined the town’s famed active bomb at its centre, and I noted it was a piece of antiquated shit. Nothing out of the usual, really.

When I returned to my quarters, however, things got weird. I noticed, first of all, a sound that grated against my eardrums like a steel nail against a chalkboard. After a few moments of thought, I recognised the sound to be crying. Not crying from a grown adult or an older child, however—no, this was a baby or toddler crying. I probably should have left it there—walked away and ignored it. But, to be honest, I couldn’t. I probably couldn’t do it if there was a gun against the side of my head. (Hm… I guess I should have thought about the latter when I made my decision, but it doesn’t matter now, does it?)

I investigated the sound. I prodded about and, just when I was about to say that it was some sort of odd environmental noise or trick, I walked around, to the back of the building. And, there, in the dim light of the obscured half-moon, I noticed two shapes. One large, like an adult human, and the other small. I pulled from my pocket a flashlight given to me prior to my mission and used it to study the scene further.

I noted a dead woman with a sizeable bullet wound to the back of her head. Her hair had been mostly cut off. It didn’t really surprise me. The area wasn’t the safest and, especially with the increase in roaming madmen, it was probably just another murder. What surprised me, though, was the smaller figure—a male child.

He was probably no more than three or four years old—covered in someone’s blood, but otherwise unharmed. I assumed the woman was his mother. After all, if the kid was still whining like this and someone else knew him, they probably would have come and rescued him by now. Either way, he didn’t seem to have anywhere to go and it was already pretty cold out.

Without thinking, I knelt down beside him. I removed my stupid, overly thick protective coat, and gathered him up into it. Then, without any more unnecessary fucking around or hesitation, I took him into the room Hanji and I had been allowed to stay in.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
